Prince Black
by Blackwolflegend
Summary: Corvus Black has been raised in a time of danger and darkness but has always had his parents to love him and protect him. Follow him as Harry Potter is marked as the Savior and the years that follow. Disclaimer: I own nothing all goes to JKR. Rating for later chapters and may change.
1. Chapter 1

Bella cooed at the baby in her arms as she sat in Grimmauld Place. The tiny little boy was fast asleep and ignoring her. She had tears in her eyes. She stood and gave the baby to her cousin.

"What is his name?" Cygnus asked, Bella was still overly emotional. Though the child was three weeks old. "we need a name or he wont appear on the tapestry."

"He is Corvus. " Bella said he voice breaking. "Corvus Rodolphus Lestrange. "

"That will do for his legal name." Cysmic Lestrange sighed. "But if you two wish to give him up and join the Dark Lord he will need a different name."

"No!" Bella sobbed, "I've changed my mind!" she grabbed her baby and rocked him. He had woken up and black eyes were looking at her. He looked nothing like his father but just like a Black. "Please revoke the marriage! He isn't the child's father!" she hit her knees sobbing. Her youngest sister Narcissa knelt next to her and took her in her arms. Her own son was only a little older than her nephew. "Please, Uncle!"

"I will allow it." Orion nodded as he watched the usually unemotional Bella break down. "Just tell me though who is the child's father?"

"and don't say Severus Snape." Sirius called from where he was sitting on the couch. It was a Black family meeting the whole family was here. "Don't give me that look you always liked younger men and you fawned over him."

"Severus Snape." Bella sobbed, "It was him. "

There was a collective sigh from the House.

Once the contract was signed no one would no about the marriage everyone would forget. That's how it worked in Pureblood families.

"I have no problem with that." Rodolphus scoffed, "I never wanted to marry Bella in the first place. It was father who set the damn thing up. " he signed, then knelt and held the quill and parchment out for Bella. "Come on, sign it." he was being calm and nice about it. "We made much better friends huh?"

Bella nodded and signed . Once Cysmic , Rodolphus' grandfather and Head of House and Orion signed the memories were wiped.

* * *

Severus Snape looked around as he was forced , rather roughly into the House of Black, by Sirius Black and Regulus Black.

"Sirius, I told you we don't have to be rough with him!" Regulus cried. " I could have just asked him to come over we didn't need to kidnap him!"

"You were taking too long!" Sirius snapped back forcing Severus , at wand point, into the sitting room. "Oi, Bella , I got him!"

Bella was too busy cooing at Corvus to care. Said baby was giving her what she had deemed an irritated look.

"Would someone mind explaining why I was just kidnapped on my way to work?" Severus asked straightening his robes. "and tell him to give me my wand back."

"I disarmed you fair and square." Sirius sang smugly.

"Hardly!" Severus growled back. "My back was turned!"

"BOYS!" Orion bellowed they both looked at him defiantly. "Sirius give Mr. Snape his wand back." Sirius huffed but complied. "We have much to talk about, Mr. Snape. The first topic being the baby in Bella's arms."

"I want a DNA test." Severus said instantly. "A blood test."

Several people chuckled and remarked about his brains.

Bella just rocked Corvus Severus Black in her arms and hummed to him after the blood was taken from her son.

"He didn't cry." Severus frowned absently adding his own blood and watching the positive test result ."Why didn't he cry? You prick a baby and it cries."

"This one hasn't cried once." Someone said, "He's a silent baby. "

"Then how do you know when he hungry? How do you know when he needs changed? How do you know when he needs to be held and comforted? "

"He lets you know." Bella answered. "I can just somehow feel it when he needs me."

Severus was stiff as she placed Corvus in his arms.

"Corvus Severus Black meet you're father Severus Snape." Bella cooed at the baby. "Severus your son, Corvus."

Severus stared into eyes that matched his own and fell in love with the tiny creature in his arms. He knew that he would do anything to protect this child. Even give his life.

* * *

Severus decided to prove to the Black's that he was worthy of being Corvus' father and showed them that he was in fact next in line to be Lord Prince when his grandfather died. The had then of course let his Grandfather know he was getting married and had a son. His Grandfather had suggested dropping the Snape name all together and taking up the Prince name. But Corvus stayed a Black.

Severus and his new wife were sitting in the waiting room at St. Mungos waiting on Corvus' check up time when two couples came in. Two couples they knew well. Corvus was now 18 months old.

"Severus!" Lily Potter cried in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"I am here for my sons check up, Lily." Severus' eyes tracked the walking 1 year old with curly black hair. "Corvus, no." Corvus turned to his daddy and blinked his big black eyes at him then set the crayon down. He'd been about to draw on the wall. He walked over to his daddy and held his arms up. Severus picked him up and set him in his lap. "Good boy, Corvus."

Bella smiled happily at the two. It was a happy marriage full of love.

"I didn't know you had a son, Snivllius." James Potter said, he was holding a baby the same age. "This is my boy, Harry James Potter."

"Hello, Bellatrix, Hello Severus." the male of the other couple said, "This is our son Neville Frank Longbottom."

"Frank. Alice." Bella said, "This is Corvus Severus Black."

Corvus looked up at his mommy showing that he knew his name.

"Not Snape huh, Snivillus?"

"My last name is no longer Snape." Severus replied, "I have taken my mother's maiden name of Prince." He was still focused on his son. He had to make sure Corvus didn't hurt himself because when Corvus got hurt Corvus never cried. " My family while older and more Ancient then the Black's have agreed to let Corvus take Bella's name."

Corvus was now looking at the two other little creatures like him. One was drawing on the walls the other sitting quietly with a ball. He got down and went to the one with the ball. He sat with his feet touching the boys. He played this game with Sirius. Sure enough the boy rolled the ball to him. It turned black when it reached him. He rolled it back and it turned blue.

The two played happily in silence.

"Oh, look, Severus." Bella laughed, "Little Neville has already figured out what Corvus' favorite game is. " Frank and Alice looked a little pensive and worried. "What a smart boy he must be."

The two relaxed a bit and offered smiles.


	2. Chapter 2

Corvus Black ran into the kitchen it was Halloween today. His shoulder length curls bouncing around him as his cousin doggy chased him. He ran to his daddy who was standing at the counter and clung to his legs. Those in the family looked on with frowns. Severus picked his son up and glared at the dog.

"How many times must I tell you he doesn't like being chased by the dog?!" He demanded as Sirius transformed back. Only then did Corvus hold his arms out to the man. Sirius took him with a sigh. "He likes you as you! Though Merlin only knows why."

"I don't get it." Sirius sighed, " Harry loves it when I chase him around as Padfoot but my own little cousin doesn't even crack a smile. " He played with Corvus' curls. " In fact he doesn't even make a sound. Harry's babbling non stop."

"Stop comparing my son to that spawn!" Severus demanded. The Black family knew to stay out of this fight as it was a very old one. " Corvus will talk when he wants to! And I'll have you know that he has talked. "

"I never hear him." Everyone noted that Sirius seemed upset about this. "Hey, who did you name as Godparents anyhow?"

"Not you!"

"Yeah, I know that." Sirius scoffed, waving his hand. He smiled when Corvus grabbed it and waved it around himself. "But, I'm curious who you two trusted enough to name."

Bella chuckled as she sipped her coffee.

"Weren't you named the Potter boy's godfather?" she asked, "Isn't that enough for you?"

"I was." Sirius replied, he tickled Corvus under the chin and just got that irritated look he'd been able to do since he was a baby. He sighed, " What would you say if I said I thought one of us was going to betray them and I think it's going to be soon?" Corvus reached up and touched Sirius' nose. "So I'm not imagining it?" Corvus shook his head. "I didn't think so. Thanks, pup." Sirius handed him to his mother. "I'll see you later I have to go stop this somehow!"

They watched him run out of the room and heard the door slam.

"He just needed someone to agree with him." Walburga laughed, "I don't think it's possible for Corvus to have Seer blood."

"Not from my side." Severus replied, sitting down with coffee. "He asks a question then runs off without an answer. How rude."

* * *

Hours later they were awaken by a very shook up and distraught Sirius. Corvus was sitting in the middle of the sitting room playing with his blocks sleeping adults all around. His mouth was hurting so he hadn't wanted to go to bed and they'd stayed over so everyone could take a turn giving it a try putting him to bed .

They all looked at him.

"Where's that traitor!" Sirius yelled, "Regulus! "

"Reg isn't here." Bella said frowning, "What happened?"

Sirius' eyes landed on Corvus who he instantly swept up. Regulus arrived then looking frantic he sighed when he saw everyone.

"Sirius, your friends the Potters are they okay?"

"You put our cousin and my godson in harms way!" Sirius bellowed, "Lily is dead! DEAD! " Severus went white as a ghost. "You told the demented fool about the Prophecy and he chose Harry! James wasn't home he'd snuck out of the hiding place! " Sirius hit his knees crying. " He killed Lily by the time I got there it was too late! James was holding Harry and Harry had lightening bolt shaped scar on his head. " Sirius was sobbing into Corvus' hair and hugging him tight but not tight enough to hurt him. " James went with Albus somewhere. "

"What prophecy?" Bella demanded. "What did you get my son into?"

"I didn't realize Corvus could be apart of it until after i told the Dark Lord. " Reg cried, "It said ' " _The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not..."_ That's all I heard of it before I was thrown out of the pub where the Seer was staying. " Reg looked like he was about to collapse so he sat in a chair. It was him, his parents, his brother, Severus, Bella and Corvus. " I didn't think that you both defied him by refusing to join him, by refusing to support him , and snatching the Prince fortune out from under him."

"it's rightfully mine." Severus growled trying to get his son from the broken man clinging to him. " He's from a lesser branch if Grandfather had not acknowledged me then sure he could have it but I'm heir."

Reg nodded he agreed with his old friend of course but the Dark Lord had wanted the fortune to back him during the war. That had been strike two, refusing to join had been strike one, and refusing to support him with said fortune had been strike three. Not mention Corvus had been born on July 29. Reg was beating himself up.

"It was Pettigrew." He finally croaked over his brother's subsiding cries. "He waltzed into the meeting like he was the Lord and declared he had been made the Potter Secret Keeper and told them where they were after a nice torture session for waiting so long to tell him the Dark Lord took off for the House. "

Sirius had finally stopped crying and noticed that the baby had fallen asleep in his arms. He smiled a faint smile.

* * *

Severus and Bella woke to Walburga shrieking. Of course they instantly knew that their son had been awoken by it as well. They quickly gathered him and ran downstairs meeting Reg and Orion in the hall to find her staring at the Prophet in horror.

"They've taken Sirius to Azkaban!" she cried. "Saying he was the secret keeper!"

"Did they bother to ask Potter?" Severus asked,

"Why wasn't I called for a trail!" Demanded Orion. "I'll go check it out at once."

He rushed off to get dressed. He was one pissed off Head of House.

Two hours later several people in Ministry were with out jobs and Sirius was once again free and taking care of Harry while James was in St. Mungos getting an Oblivate removed by a skilled mind healer Orion trusted. All in all it was a good day.


	3. Chapter 3

Corvus Black woke and rolled over he was still tired but he got up and made sure everything was packed in his multi compartment trunk. He then got dressed in his school robes. Today he was going to Hogwarts. They would apperate right on to the Platform. He untied his curly hair and quickly brushed through it before retieing it with his black ribbon. He spun before his mirror then nodded. He pulled his trunk downstairs and left it by the door. He joined his Mom and cousin Sirius in the Kitchen.

Regulus had vanished shortly after that Halloween night and a day of death had appeared on the tapestry. Walburga and Orion had both died not long after. Sirius was now Lord Black. His Grandfather on the Prince side had passed away only two years ago so his dad was Lord Prince. He didn't have to work but had taken up a teaching position at Hogwarts. They had lived there since he was about 2. His mom would be seeing him off then going to the school to see his dad. Corvus would take the train. Sirius was still an Auror with his buddy James.

"Harry and you are going to have so much fun at Hogwarts." Sirius beamed as they ate . "I wish you two got along. " Corvus gave him a pointed look. "I don't see why you don't well maybe I do. You're too much like your father and Harry is too much like his." Sirius sighed it was his greatest wish his cousin and godson would get along. So far it was in vain. Though he kept trying. "Going to be a Slytherin?" Corvus shrugged, Slytherin or Ravenclaw he wouldn't mind either one."You make it impossible to carry on a conversation, Corvus." Corvus nodded, he hardly ever spoke. "Well, we should get going."

* * *

Corvus blinked and looked around the platform when they arrived. People were giving them wary looks. He knew it was because people thought they were from a Dark Family and that both his parents were Death Eaters.

"Jamie!" Sirius called, waving sure enough James Potter came up with his son Harry. Who looked just like him and was just as spoiled, conceited, and big-headed as his father. "Hey, Harry."

"Hello, Uncle Sirius." Harry beamed, "Look at the owl Hagrid sent me!" he showed them a snowy owl. "I named her Hedwig." his eyes strayed to Corvus who as always showed no emotion. " Where is your owl?"

Corvus located his cousin Draco and pointed him out to his mother. She called to her sister and Draco was brought over. Harry looked murderous . He was always trying to get Corvus to focus on him but Corvus always ignored him.

"Hello, Corvus." Draco smiled, Corvus inclined his head. "Lets go find a cabin." Corvus nodded and let his cousin lead him away. His trunk had already been loaded, "I can't wait for this year. Our first year at Hogwarts." He looked in a cabin and nodded, "In here." Corvus entered and sat next to his cousin other people were in the cabin. "Everyone, this is my cousin Corvus Black. Corvus these are my friends, Daphne Greengrass, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Theo Nott, Vincent Crabbe and Greg Goyle. " Draco motioned to each one and Corvus nodded his head, " Corvus doesn't talk much and he doesn't like people touching him who he doesn't know. "

"Ah." Daphne said, with a nod of her own. " That could be seen as rude amongest us Pure-Bloods but then we've all heard of the infamous Corvus Black."

Corvus didn't doubt it. Parkinson, Crabbe and Goyle were Death Eater families like Draco's. Nott, Greengrass and Zabini on the other hand were Neutral. He was infamous because his parents remained Neutral when everyone thought them Dark and because of his intelligence. He'd written his first book when he was 6 it had been about Potions and even his father had been amazed. Corvus had been able to read since he was 2 and read everything. He wanted to know everything. After his first book he wrote more and more about other subjects as well he'd even began an adventure novel which was a great seller. He used places he'd seen before. He and his family always traveled a lot during the holidays. He'd been all over the world.

"Can I have your autograph?" Pansy finally gushed, holding out a book. "It's just I love this book. I love the whole series of course but this one is my favorite. " she looked breathless for a moment. "It's the one all about Spain. I've asked my parents to take me for holiday this year."

Corvus signed the book and handed it back. He'd liked Spain very much himself and had taken great pleasure in detailing everything he'd seen.

"So ..." Pansy shifted around. " Leo is going to be going to his first year of school? " she wondered, Leo Blackwell was his main character in his book. "Has his family decided which magical school he's going too? Oh, I bet it's that nice one they checked out in the Caribbean. They wouldn't send him to Hogwarts would they?"

Yes, Yes, they would. Corvus thought to himself 'as I am sitting right here in front of you. '

"I told you he doesn't talk!" Draco snapped as the train finally began moving. "Don't badger him because you are a fan of his work!"

Pansy looked put out but noted that Corvus pulled out a journal with the Black family crest on it and picked up the quill inside and began writing. In truth this was how he got all his books published. He would write them all in here and then say a spell that would send the completed manuscript from the pages to his editor.

* * *

"What I find to be amazing about the books." Blaise said after a long while. "Is the mastering of all the languages. " the others agreed. Corvus sighed to himself he should have expected this after all he was on Witch Weekly's Most Read Book list. He'd received several awards for all of his books but according to the polls his adventure book was by far the most popular among his age group and younger actually it was most popular among all school aged witches and wizards. All of his books had been translated, by himself, and sold in other countries. He was very well known almost as much as Harry Potter. " Can you really speak all of them like Leo?"

Corvus nodded as the door banged open.

"Found you!" Harry Potter beamed he had a red haired boy with him. A Weasley. "Hey, Corvus why are you sitting with these Death Eaters in training? " Harry frowned, " Uncle Sirius will not be pleased. Lets go you can sit with us in our car." Corvus kept writing. "Corvus don't ignore me!" he grabbed Corvus' arm and pulled, "Lets go!"

Corvus jerked away violently and began making noises as he sat where Draco had been against the window. His knees to his chest rocking back and forth rapidly. He began clawing at his head.

"Theo, run to the teachers cabin and get someone quickly!" Draco cried trying to calm his cousin. Theo tore out of the cabin. "It's okay, Corvus. It's okay, Potter's an idiot! He should know you don't like to be touched. I'll send an owl to cousin Sirius right away and tell him how mean his Godson is being to you. Will that make you feel better?"

Corvus just kept making noises and rocking while clawing at his scalp.

"Move aside!" Severus Prince pushed into the cabin. "Corvus, son."

Corvus threw himself on his father and clung.

"Papa!"

"that's right, Corvus." Severus said, calmly lifting him into his arms. "He spend the rest of the ride with me. Who is responsible for this?" Everyone pointed to a shocked Harry Potter who had not fled and his laughing Weasley. "Naturally. "

Severus spun his cloak billowing and made his way back to his cabin. He had picked up the journal and quill as well his son now held it. He couldn't hold it for longer than a minute or a curse would activate because he was not of close Black blood. He entered the teachers cabin and set his son down. He had expected this. He got out a Calming Potion and had the boy drink it. As expected his son fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Corvus woke to find he was pressed up against a body. He opened his eyes to see he was sleeping in his Papa's lap. He moved around and climbed out of the man's lap. He moved next to him and sat next to the window. He looked around to see a woman across from them.

"Hello, Sweetie. " she said, kindly. "Are you feeling better?"

Corvus looked up at his Papa.

"It's okay, my little crow." Severus said, gently rubbing his hand into his son's head. "This is Minerva McGonagall she'll be your Transfigurations teacher. " Corvus nodded, his Papa called him that a lot because his name was the Crow constellation. "Minerva, this is my son, Corvus Black. He doesn't speak often. He also doesn't like to be touched by people who he doesnt know and trust. He wont even let the Mutt touch him that often. " Corvus saw his book and grabbed it he began writing. he didn't want to go back to his cousin right now. That cabin had been a little too full for him and Potter had of course tried to get his attention by grabbing him. " We'll be at Hogwarts soon, my little crow. "

"Papa." Corvus said, "Harry is in trouble."

"Oh?" Severus frowned looking at his son. "Why is that?"

"His soon to be step mom is touching him." Corvus said, "he touched me and I saw it."

Severus' eyes flashed, "Are you sure, son?"

"I saw it." Corvus replied, "She touches him where she's not supposed to . Cousin Padfoot suspects something but can't prove it."

"I'll take care of it." Severus assured his son. The train stopped and he lead his son off the train and down to the boats. "Draco will join you soon."

Sure enough Draco soon arrived with this friends. After a loud argument. Draco and Harry got into the same boat as Harry along with Harry's Weasley. Weasley kept trying to touch him but Harry and Draco stopped him. Draco was ready to toss him over board by the time they reached the other side. Draco made sure his friends surrounded Corvus but reminded them not to touch him.

* * *

Corvus was whispering to Draco as they entered the Great Hall. Draco didn't look happy about but nodded to his cousin. Harry was standing close by keeping Ron Weasley from trying to touch Corvus again.

Minerva McGonagall began reading names and the Sorting began.

"Black, Corvus!" she called, and Corvus came forward. People were whispering.

Corvus sat down on the stool and the hat was moved above his head.

"SLYTHERIN!"

Corvus stood and walked over to the table sitting as far away from the other students as he could. After seeing what was going on with Harry he really didn't want to touch anyone else. He took his journal out and began writing again. He did have a deadline to meet after all. He still payed very close attention to the sorting though. Most people seemed to believe Leo was modeled after himself on some level but the truth was though he made Leo go where he'd gone Leo was actually based off of Harry. He knew Harry had gone every where he'd gone because when he slept he often had visions of Harry's life. He didn't know why it happened and he really didn't care it was making him money and he doubted anyone had ever made the connection.

"Malfoy, Draco!"

"Slytherin!"

Draco joined him at the table only sitting across from him instead. He gave him a smile and Corvus nodded his head. Like his father he hardly ever showed emotion. He kept writing he had to send this off tonight and was luckily at the end of the last Chapter he only needed to get Leo sorted then he could send it off. Right now he was describing the Great Hall and the Sorting.

"Potter, Harry."

'Finally, ' Corvus thought. 'I couldn't have just dreamed this as well? I hate how this stupid _gift_ works.'

The hat took forever before calling out:

"Gryffindor!"

Corvus suddenly knew what the hat had said to Harry and that Harry had begged not to be put in Slytherin. He quickly got lost in his work. But managed to correctly sort everyone in his book.

* * *

He sighed as he looked around the Common Room. He was suddenly drained. Someone grabbed him and he screamed. He curled into a ball and began rocking making noises again as the vision's filled his head.

"Go get Professor Snape!" Draco yelled, "Corvus! Corvus! It's Draco please try and calm down! Corvus can you hear me?" Severus had just entered to give his speech upon seeing his son he rushed over to him and picked him trying to sooth him.

"Corvus." Severus said gently and sat down on the couch . He pulled a Calming Draught out of his robes. "Come on, Corvus drink this for me."

"Papa!" Corvus sighed, after it was in his system. He clung. "Flint's dad uses the Crucio on him."

The boy who had touched Corvus refused to look at anyone but had gone deathly white.

"As you can all see it is not wise to touch my son." Severus said once more standing with his boy in his arms. "It would be a big help if you could make sure no one else does as well. He can't control what he sees but he will see something when touched. "

"Does he "See" when you touch him?" Pansy Parkinson asked, genuinely curious. "It would be terrible if he wasn't able to touch someone."

"No is ability does not effect his mother , me and a select few others. " Severus replied, "Now I will tuck my son in to bed and come deliver my normal speech to all of you."

Severus did just that wondering, not for the first time, if it had been a good idea for him and Bella to not home school Corvus.


	5. Chapter 5

Corvus woke with a moan and sat up. He pulled the hangings back on his bed and slid out. He looked around all the first year boys were in the same room. They were all stirring. Draco smiled at him when he saw him.

"Cousin, " Corvus looked at him. "The bathroom is through this door here." He pointed to a door. "You go first and I'll keep everyone out. "

Corvus nodded and grabbed his robes and bathroom bag. He quickly did his morning routine then came out it looked as if no one had gone near the bathroom. He went to Draco's full length mirror to check himself over. His robes fit like a glove. His hair was tied back and do to sleeping so much he had no bags under his eyes today. He normally did. He recalled what he had dreamed about while he was out and knew he had to right it down. He went to his trunk and pulled out his accessories. He chose a slim silver necklace with a silver snake on it. The snake had black eyes and was biting it's tail. He nodded and looked at the earrings he had. He chose a pair of onyx earrings and put them in. He then tucked the box away and went back to Draco's mirror he nodded and grabbed his backpack. After making sure his wand was in his holster on his wrist. It was with that he waited until Draco was ready and they headed toward the Great Hall.

"Wow those are amazing earrings!" Pansy ran over, "Uhm...if I promise not to touch you may I look at them?"

Corvus nodded. Older students were watching in fact the whole house was. Pansy got close but as promised did not touch him.

"Wow, they are beautiful ." she backed, off. "Are those Melanite?" Corvus nodded. "Draco, who bought those for Corvus?"

"cousin Sirius." Draco said, "It was for Corvus' second birthday that was when he got his ears pierced. Potter thought it was rather funny that Corvus was a boy and getting his ears pierced. Both of them. "

Corvus rolled his eyes and they began going to the Great Hall again. They saw Harry and Weasley coming down the stairs. Weasley flashed him grin and winked. Corvus frowned at him. The black Gryffindor boy slammed into Corvus as soon as they were in the Hall and Corvus went into a fit. Crabbe and Goyle had the boy hanging from his arm pits between him.

"Someone run down to Professor Snape's and get cousin Bellatrix." Draco yelled, Theo took off again as Severus arrived and scooped his son up. "Thomas bumped in to him on purpose. " Draco told the teachers who had arrived, " Weasley saw Corvus go into a fit when Potter touched him on the train and has been spreading it around the school! He knew this would happen!"

"Indeed he did." Severus drawled. "Weasley was standing there when I was called to the cabin. "

Corvus was suddenly snatched out of Severus' arms. Bella had arrived and was cooing over her child.

"Thomas and Weasley!" Minerva McGonagall scolded, "One month detention! Mr. Black has medical issues that makes it so he does not like being touched! "

The whole hall was listening.

Harry reached over and touched Bella's arm. She looked at him.

"Will Corvus be okay?" Harry asked worriedly. "He can't have a calming drought or he'll go to sleep. I didn't know they were going to do this or I would have stopped them. I'm really sorry."

Bella gave a sharp nod. Corvus was calming.

"He'll be okay. " Bella said, "We've been working with him he only got his Droughts yesterday because it was so stressful. " She finally sat Corvus down after several minuets. "Feeling better, little crow?"

Corvus opened his mouth then closed it. He nodded. Then pointed to Madam Pomfry and motioned her over. He waved her down. He began whispering in her ear.

"Weasley has a broken arm because he stole his brother's broom before school. He didn't tell anyone. He needs help because the cut he has is getting infected. "

Poppy Pomfrey was shocked . The boy stared at her expectantly.

"Mr. Weasley, you are looking pale come with me for a check up." She reached for his arm but Corvus shook his head and she took the other one and pulled him off. "Have you been eating right? Sleeping right? Been doing something you're not supposed to do?"

She kept asking questions while he protested the whole way up the Grand Staircase.

Bella hugged her son proud of him. He always helped people with his gifts.

"Off to breakfast with you, little crow."

Corvus nodded, kissed her cheek and moved closer to the Slytherin's and over to the table. He joined the first years.

* * *

"You called Pomfrey over. " Blaise Zabini said, "Do you only see parts of peoples lives when they are hurt?"

Corvus opened his mouth again, then closed it and shook his head.

"Not always." Draco spoke up. " But it's more frequent and it's normally only if it's happened within the last few days. Though from what I hear from my mom his reach is getting stronger." Corvus nodded. "I'm glad you came, Corvus."

Corvus nodded. He had wanted to come but his parents had assured him that if it got too bad that he was free to pull himself out and be home schooled by Bella and private tutors. He would most likely be getting tutors anyway because according to his parents everything they wanted to know wasn't taught at the school. He got his schedule and a pat on his head.

"First up History of Magic. " Draco moaned. "Great, this is a no nonsense class taught by a ghost who only lectures about Goblin Wars. "

Corvus nodded he'd heard that too his dad had said he was to do self-study. He got up and they swarmed but didn't touch him. He inclined his head to them and grabbed the book Pansy was reading. The book was his first of the Leo series and signed it for her before handing it back. She beamed at him eyes shining. She hugged the book to her chest. They had class with the Hufflepuff's.

They all got seats making sure Harry got a seat next to the window so the only one behind him was Theo and Draco beside him. Harry took out the book his father had suggested he start with and set a Directo-Quill to work taking his notes for him. He began reading and doing the questions at the end of each chapter he read through and doing an end of chapter summery for his parents to read and go through when the day was over. Everyone kept glancing at him well the Hufflepuff's kept glancing at him. He just kept working though soon most of the class was fast asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When they went to Transfiguration's it was to see the Gryffindor's. Harry lit up upon seeing Harry at Harry's side Ron glared at Corvus because of it. Corvus sat near the wall with Draco next to him and and Theo behind him. A paper ball hit Corvus in the head. As he pulled out his materials. Corvus turned to see one of the girls Lavender Brown throw anther at him. He popped his wand out and flicked it the wand and it flew back at her and turned into a rat. She began screaming.

The tabby cat on the table became Minerva McGonagall.

"10 points to Slytherin." she said flicking her wand the rat vanished. " and 5 from Gryffindor for picking on another student Miss. Brown. "

"I wasn't picking !" Lavender Brown cried out, the girl at her side Lily Moon was giggling. " i wanted his attention!"

"You had it with the first ball." Sally Smith giggled. " You were picking with the second. "

"Shut up , you!" Lavender growled.

"ENOUGH!"

With that class began.

"How's he going to do magic if he can't even talk?" Sophie Roper wondered from the Gryff side. She batted her eyes at Corvus when he looked at her. "Sorry."

"It's fine." Corvus shocked, everyone by talking. Sophie blushed. "I can do Non-Verbal magic. My magic prefers it actually. It's easier for me to do Non-Verbal spells."

"Wow really?"

"That's quiet advanced, Mr. Black." Minerva said, "Please show me. A pin to a needle. "

Corvus nodded and pointed his wand without saying a word his pin turned into a perfect needle.

"10 points to Slytherin!" Minerva cried, "I'm going to kill Severus for not telling me this!"

"You'll have to get in line after we go to Charms." Harry laughed.

Minerva suppressed a smile. It was true. Flitwick was going to be jumping for joy.

* * *

Sophie Roper decided she was in love and began stalking Corvus much to the dismay of the Slytherin First years. The next day they went to Potions last.

"CORVUS!" Sophie rushed toward him but stopped just short of running in to him. "Would..." she blushed, "Would you be my partner?" Corvus gave her a dead look but shrugged and motioned her to follow him . She did . Her brown hair was in braided pigtails and her blue eyes were shining. They took a seat near the front and Harry made it so he was facing the class he didn't want anyone touching him while he was working. Sophie quickly set up her cauldron as he did his. They both got out their books. "Did you do the reading?" Corvus nodded and cocked an eyebrow at her. She giggled blushing. "Yes, I did too. I must admit I'm really looking forward to this lesson." Corvus nodded. "Sorry am I talking too much?"

Severus was surprised by the Gryffindor. Then remembered Roper was a Dark Lord sympathizer. He knew both the Mother and Father from school both were pure bloods. His eyes strayed to his only child his son the boy didn't seem to mind the girl. He launched into his speech.

"POTTER!" Harry jumped a bit "What would I get if I added Powdered Root of Asphodel to an infusion of Wormwood. "

Hermione Granger's hand went into the air. Followed slowly and unsurely by Sophie's. Harry shook his head.

"Roper!"

"A sleeping potion so strong it's called the Drought of Living Death, sir?"

"Is that a question or an answer?"

"An answer." She stated firmly, " The Drought of Living Death."

"POTTER." Harry sighed "Where would you look if I asked you to find me a Bezoar !"

"You wouldn't ASK me to find anything." Harry replied,

Hermione's hand was up again

"Corvus?'"

All eyes went to Corvus who opened his mouth , closed it, then looked at Sophie. Somehow he could talk to her.

"If you were looking for a Bezoar you will find it in a the stomach of a Goat, Unicorns and Magical breeds of Wolves." he told her and was happy when she wrote it down. "It will cure most poisons. Though it will not cure anything with Basilisk Venom in it."

Severus smirked at his son and the girl hanging on his every word. She nodded at him.

"POTTER!"

Harry moaned.

"What's the difference between Monkswood and Wolvsbane?!"

Harry bit his lip.

"I don't know sir but I think Hermione does maybe you should ask her."

"5 Points from Gryffindor for you cheek and not being prepared for class."

"Longbottom!" Neville looked ready to faint. "Answer."

"They are the same plant that goes by Aconite ." Neville said instantly.

The Gryffindors were shocked at their resident pussy cat.

* * *

"WHY AREN'T YOU WRITING THIS DOWN?!"

Corvus took a few calming breaths. Suddenly the door to the class burst open and Bella came rushing in.

"BELLA!" Severus bellowed. "I told you not to cast a monitoring Charm on our son!"

"But he's in duress. " she whined,

"I asked him to speak in class." Severus sighed, "Go have tea with your sister."

"Fine." she whined and walked out of the room.

"I feel sorry for my mother." Draco mumbled to Pansy who giggled.

With that Severus gave a lecture and set them to work on a Boil Cure charm.

They began working .

* * *

Corvus gave Sophie some advice on her cutting, chopping etc as they worked. The two of them were doing the best out of all the others even Granger. Sophie asked a few questions and Corvus was happy that he could actually answer. He'd been brewing since he was small because he'd follow his father into the lab so often that he'd just started teaching him. Bella had joined them and it had become a family thing. Though when they started Bella was awful at Potions and blamed someone named Slughorn.

"SIR!" Hermione Granger called, hand waving frantically. "Black added something not on the ingredients list!"

Corvus moaned to himself.

"What did you use, Corvus?"

"He enhanced the... the snake fangs by adding crushed Moonstone." Sophie explained for him he shot her a grateful look. " He was making the potion stronger."

Severus cocked his eyebrow.

"He was enhancing the nettles." Severus corrected, they all heard Sophie berate herself under her breath. "But correct none the less. I'll give you points if you can explain a simple and precise answer on why I did not comment on Corvus' use of this method when everyone knows I saw it. "

"Well, it's rather obvious that Corvus is very good at brewing. " Sophie said, " It's also clear that he understands the interaction between the ingredients and could counter any problem he had with mixing them. You did berate Corvus for doing this because you know this and would step in and stop him if his experiments got beyond his control, sir."

"5 points to Gryffindor. " Severus said , shocking everyone. "Bottle your potions if you're done."

"Thank you." Corvus mumbled to Sophie. "It was a nice guess. You almost had it. I...can give you a book to help you better understand interactions. "

"That'd be great !" Sophie's eyes shone. "Oh, thank you! If you didn't hate touch so much I'd hug you!"

"Please don't." Corvus cried with a small whine in his voice. "Three people have touched me in two days and I'm at my wits in. It's too stressful."

Sure enough he was suddenly grabbed up and pulled into his mother's arms. She gave Sophie a book and a push toward the door.

"I'll see you later Corvus!" Sophie beamed, waving, "Thanks for letting me borrow the book! "

She happily left Potions beaming.


	7. Chapter 7

Corvus ate dinner with his parents and got in some tutoring in various subject by a werewolf he knew to be one of Harry's Godfather's Remus Lupin. Corvus liked the man instantly but still found he couldn't talk to him. Remus seemed concerned and asked about it. He got hexed and told to mind his own business for his trouble. Remus had resumed the lessons after that.

Corvus made it back to the Common Room before curfew.

"and where have you been?" Prefect Flint asked, he was a Fifth year. Corvus gave him a note that he shared with the other Prefects. "Extra Tutoring? In what?" the Prefects frowned at him. "I'm curious. " he looked back at Corvus, "Just curious, kiddo."

Corvus nodded and showed him some of his subject folders that he was carrying. Flint was soon drooling.

"You're learning Wand Lore, Alchemency, Death Magic, Dark Theory, Creatures,...gessh , kiddo. " Corvus took his file back. "You've got more folders there just how much are you learning and when do you expect to get all this done? That said you have Tutoring every night." Flint growled at himself. "Someone get me Malfoy!"

"I'm right here." Draco said, from a chair reading a book. "He doesn't sleep that much. He's lucky if he gets more than an hour every two days. So he spends most nights studying. " Corvus nodded, "Now, get over here and help me with this wand movement."

"Hey, Black." Flint reached out to stop him but pulled his hand away. "Any interest in Quidditch?"

"He's a Seeker." Draco replied, "He's been trained by the best Quidditch Trainers money could by since he was two and out flew Potter because Potter had taken his blanky. " Draco looked up grinning. "He then proceeded to hit Potter over the head with his toy broom until the adults separated them and put Corvus with me. Potter's head was actually bleeding and we've been best cousins ever since. "

"Great you're the one we have to thank for Potter's apparent brain damage." Pansy Parkinson sneered, making people laugh.

"Try outs on Saturday, Black, be there." Flint called. Corvus gave a sharp nod then went over to Draco. "I wonder if he's learning dueling? I heard one of the Firsties say he said his magic prefers non-verbal magic."

"BLACK!" Jackson Rosier ran over to the first year. "Hi, Jackson Rosier, Six year Prefect." Corvus pulled out a book and shoved it into the older boy's hand. "Beginners Guide to becoming a Ward Master?" he said as he read the title. "Yeah, sure I'll get my dad to sign this you teach me non-verbal magic, deal? Deal?"

Corvus gave a sharp nod. Jackson cheered and ran toward his room he had a letter to send and book to get signed. He needed that Defense grade if he didn't get it his mom was going to fry him!

* * *

"CORVUS!" Sophie ran over as soon he stepped foot in the Great Hall drawing attention of everyone. She stopped short of smashing into him. "This book is amazing! Oh, thank you so much for allowing me to borrow it! I understand much better than I did before I actually went to the library and picked up a few other books on the subject!" Corvus put his book in his bag and motioned her to join him at the Slytherin table. Sophie beamed brightly and followed blushing. "I stayed up all night with that book Granger kept giving me envious looks... may I sit here?" She asked a seventh year prefect motioning to the spot next to Corvus. The Girl was in shock like everyone else so just nodded and got a huge grin for it. "Thank you, very much. " she went and sat next to Corvus. "She cornered me in the common Room and demanded to know where I got such a rare book. I didn't know it was rare but I took really good care of it all the same. I love books.

Anyway, Potter came between us as a Prefect walked up and began drooling over the book. I think he was going to take it so he could read it but, Potter just said, "Roper, got that book from Corvus. I know it's his because I bought it for him on Christmas when we were seven. It's engraved! Don't even think about touching that book it's sacred! If Corvus let Roper borrow it it's clear she's his friend! Leave her alone Granger of you'll have to deal with me!' After that he was like a guard dog all night until he went to bed. "

"Potter gave you that book?" Theo asked.

"Like he said when we were seven for Christmas. His dad wasn't happy about it but Corvus actually smiled at him. Potter's been obsessed ever since. I was surprised Potter even knew Corvus liked Potions. When I asked, yes I talked to him, He said, 'But Corvus follows his daddy into the Potions lab all the time with his mommy to play so he must love it." I agreed though I hated to do so."

Corvus snorted he remembered hugging that book for hours and running his hands over the engraving.

"BLACK!" Jackson was back holding his book. "Look! Look! My dad signed the book! Now you'll help with non-verbal spells right?!" Corvus opened the book sure enough it was signed by Evan Rosier who wished him good luck with his ward training and an offer to help if he wanted and thanks for helping his son. Corvus nodded to Jackson who whooped. "Defense Grade here I come!"

* * *

"Your son seems rather popular, Severus. " Aurora Sinestra giggled, " Though he doesn't talk the firstie Slytherin's seem to like him, Miss Roper seems rather enamored and what is with Mr. Rosier and his Defense Grade?"

"He barley got his O.W.L. " Severus informed, "He's going to need a hand up and my Corvus' magic prefers Non-Verbal magic. If I know Corvus he exploited this face to get Jackson to beg his dad to sign Corvus' first edition copy of 'A Beginner's Guide to Becoming A WardMaster ' Before agreeing to teach him how to do it. " Sure enough Corvus appeared at the table moments later Sophie in tow and held out said book. He and Bella looked at the inscription said.

"Your Papa and I will discuss this and talk to you about it later, Sweetie." Bella smiled at her son who nodded and gave him the book back. "Run along to Charms now. Filius is nearly wetting himself about wanting to teach you something." Corvus started looked at the Professor and opened his mouth , he then shut and took off Sophie in hot pursuit. "He was going to ask about borrowing some books on Charms." she told the man. " He just can't talk. He can talk to Severus and I and has talked to Sirius and now he seems to be able to talk to Miss. Roper but not anyone else. I can't wait to teach my baby in Defense. "

"He has problems talking." Dumbledore mumbled to himself. "Some more powerful Seers have often had this problem. "

"He isn't a Seer." Severus growled, passing a potion to Flitwick. "Your class isn't conducive to someone with his gift. Weasley is determined to make my son have another fit. If he does give him this."

"Of course. I'll rework my seating chart. " Filius swore. " Who should I sit him with?"

"Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, and Miss . Roper should be fine." Bella said, "He's known Potter and Malfoy since they were all babies. "

"Thank you."

With that the Professor ran off. Bella went back to planning her first lesson for her baby.


	8. Chapter 8

Corvus walked into Charms with Draco on one side and Sophie on the other. Sophie was actually talking to the girls. Corvus' head hurt.

"I have a seating chart!" Flitwick called, and everyone fell silent. He began naming names and telling them where to sit all the while taking roll. "Miss. Roper, take the seat next to Mr. Nott." Theo was near the top row on the right side. Sophie quickly went . "Mr. Black, next to her please." Students stood and moved so Corvus could get through. Weasley was on the other side of the room. "Mr. Malfoy , Mr. Black's other side and Mr. Potter behind Mr. Black. " Corvus felt relieved with this arrangement and nodded his thanks to the tiny professor. "Mr. Black, is your head hurting?" Corvus opened his mouth the closed it and stared at his desk.

"Yes, Professor." Sophie called, guessing Corvus' answer, "But it's only mild and he'll be fine. We'll make sure he goes to Prof. Snape after class."

"Very well, Miss. Roper let us begin."

* * *

Harry was kind of glad that he was away from Ron and Hermione Granger. She kept trying to shove herself on them and Ron kept trying to hold him back. Harry didn't do anything they wanted him to do even though he was Ron's friend. His loyalty was to Corvus because he felt some kind of connection with the other boy. He could feel that Corvus was in pain and it was getting worse throughout class it was starting to give him a headache he finally stood. All eyes were on him.

"Corvus needs to go to his father now!" he stated firmly. Corvus gave Harry dead eyes he, Corvus was sweating badly and shaking, he hadn't known Harry could have noticed. "Please, Professor. "

"Take Miss. Roper and Mr. Malfoy with you." Flitwick said. As the four made their way toward the door. "and force this down his throat." He handed over the calming drought. Draco and Harry both made a grab for it. Harry won and ran toward where Corvus was barley standing and Sophie was hovering wanting to catch him and not being able to touch him. "Off with you."

"Corvus, Calming Drought!" Harry cried.

Corvus grabbed it and downed it. When he was younger before his family had figured out his gift he'd been addicted to them that was why he wasn't allowed that many now. The four began the journey down to the dungeons.

"We're going to have to help him, Malfoy." Harry said looking worried, he knew he couldn't touch Corvus again. "But he "Sees" with all of us doesn't he?"

"I've never touched him." Sophie said, she approached and took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Corvus but you need help and I'm the only one here who hasn't touched you we need to find out who you 'See' less with. ...Wait! He's a 'Seer' ?"

"NOT NOW!" Draco and Harry raged. They were in the Entrance Hall now and Corvus was slumped against one wall. "GET ON WITH IT!"

"Oh, right."

She swallowed and reached out. Corvus shoved her away as soon as she took his hand.

"N-Not her... " he gasped out. "I-I ...D-D-..."

"You're up." Harry said to Draco. Who nodded. Draco took a deep breath and tried to clear his mind he had basic shields he slammed them up. He then pulled Corvus' arm around his neck. They began moving again. "Don't be so worked up about it." Harry said to Sophie. "But he will tell his mom and dad what he saw. "

"My parents are Death Eater Sympathizers." she confessed to them. " A lot of things have happened in my life. "

Harry and Sophie banged into the Potion's class.

"We need help!" they yelled. Draco came in. "HELP!"

Severus picked his son up cursing himself for removing the monitoring charm.

"Wolf take over the class!" Remus jumped but nodded. "You three with me!"

They went through his office into his living room where Bella rushed toward her lip son. Narcissa and Lucius were present.

"Draco has a seventh year stalking him. " Corvus muttered, " A Carrow tried to touch him."

"And to think he gets less when he touches me." Draco sighed, his parents looked stricken. "I used the Castration Charm on him."

"Good boy." James Potter said appearing out of the fire. " Always, the best choice when being stalked." his eyes landed on his son then Corvus. "What's going on?"

"Corvus has had a massive migraine since breakfast. " Harry said, "I just some how know. Like he always knew when I was sick. " he took a breath. "I think it's his 'gift'."

Sure enough Corvus began screaming bloody murder and thrashing around. He was laying on the couch.

"He's never been like this before!" Narcissa cried, she'd called them all here to talk about Corvus' gift. The Ropers had appeared after James and Sirius. They'd been invited because of Sophie. "Hold his arms down he's going to claw his head raw!"

Sirius jumped into action as Severus was casting scans and Bella was shaking too bad.

* * *

"Dear Merlin he's having a vision." Severus breathed. "He is a Seer."

Sophie was crying and clinging to Harry who was absently rubbing her back. She'd chosen to cling to Harry because she knew Draco wouldn't put up with Gryffindor emotion. She didn't want to see Corvus in pain her parents quickly took her .

Finally, it stopped, Corvus went limp his eyes blinking trying to focus. His breathing roughly.

"Corvus?" Bella asked, "Baby, sweetie?"

"Make him let go before ... " Sirius quickly jumped back he didn't want to trigger anything. One could never tell if Corvus would 'See' when Sirius touched him. "Dumblywhore..." that earned a few snorts and a cough from Lucius, "wants me... He knew this was coming...he wants to use me as he's using Harry..." Harry jerked, Corvus had never said his first name before. James jumped at Dumbledore using his son. "He wants to use me to keep an eye on the Dark Lord when he returns. He will return..." Corvus knew what he was saying but couldn't really work to understand it he was too out of it he shouldn't have taken the Drought. " He thinks Harry has to defeat him but he's just sending Harry to his Death then is going to swoop in and be the hero. ... He knows that I wont be able to control it. He's going to put me with Trewalney earlier then Third year. He wants to trigger more and more of them... We have to leave Hogwarts or else he will be getting worse and worse..."

Everyone was shocked.

"Dinky! Shiny! Pawdy! Poog!" Bella yelled, four elves appeared, "Begin packing up everything of ours. Everything! We will be relocating home!"

"KREACHER!" Sirius bellowed. The old elf appeared, "Lock down the Manor get Corvus' room ready for him!"

The elf nodded and vanished. The other elves were already working.

"May i come visit?" Sophie sniffled, "I'll miss Corvus."

"Read this and learn the spells." Severus said handing her a book. "When you've got them down scan everything and use them on every letter."

* * *

Two hours later the Prince family had vanished and Corvus was curled up in his bed at Black Manor/Grimmauld Place clinging to his blankie fast asleep recovering from the vision.

Down stairs a room full of adults was arguing about what to do about the visions and Dumbledore. It was finally decided that three more students were being withdrawn from Hogwarts and being home schooled and that the parents would be getting the best tutors money could buy.

Lucius went off to the Ministry to set up everything needed for them to legally home school the children.

Severus for his part was trying to get Sophie's dad to do him a huge favor. Contact a Death Eater.


	9. Chapter 9

Corvus dressed in black jeans and a black shirt when he woke up and hid his blankie wondering where the hell his mother had found it and why he'd fallen back on old habits of sleeping with the damn thing. His friends would laugh.

He went downstairs to find Draco sipping coffee and looking ready to snap, Harry, picking at his food, and Sophie beaming brightly.

"Ugh." Everyone in the room , the adults were there too, looked at him. He was looking at Sophie. "You're a morning person. I'm warning you now the three of us..." he motioned to Harry, Draco and himself, "Are not. "

"I found that out." Sophie beamed scooting over on her bench. Corvus sat down. "Here have some coffee I had to give Draco some when I greeted him this morning he tried to hex my head off. "

Corvus snorted and drank deeply from the cup. The tart taste hit him. He normally didn't drink coffee but after yesterday he was exhausted.

"MY BABY!" Bella rushed into the room and latched on to Corvus, "Mommy came to wake you and you weren't there." Corvus was used to how affectionate his mother was. "Papa and I have news for our sweet Ickle Prince." Severus drank deeply from his own coffee wondering not for the first time why he had gotten into the bed of the crazy Black sister. " Mommy is pregnant."

Corvus sprayed his coffee out of his mouth Draco and Harry dodged it. He then began choking and sputtering. He looked at his parents. They had yet to have the 'TALK' with him but he understood at least a little on how that happened and was a little freaked that his parents still did that. Then again the were only 31 right?

"I'm gonna have a brother?"

"Or sister." Severus cut in. "Bella, his gift doesn't work on you he wont be able to tell which one. "

Bella just smiled and kissed her son's head the boy seemed to be in shock.

"and you couldn't have done this when I was younger?" Corvus finally asked earning chuckles. "I'm 11 why didn't you give me a play mate when i was little?"

"Hey!" Draco and Harry protested, "What are we?"

Corvus brushed them off.

"Oh." he suddenly said taking in how nervous his parents had gotten. "you were scared that it would turn out like me."

"There is nothing wrong with you!" Severus declared, "We were trying to figure out your gifts at the time, my little crow and yes there is still the risk that your sibling will come to have the same powers as you. "

"It wont." They all jumped as a man appeared. "You need not be scared of me. "The man said, "I am Jen an Ethereal."

"Ethereal?" Corvus asked, "Is that what I am? Is that why I see things ?"

"Yes." Jen told the small boy. "As is your grandmother."

"My mother is dead!" Severus spat, "My father killed her!"

"Ethereals do not die that easily. Even if hers was a dormant gene it awoke just in time to save her. Yours has yet to awaken and most likely wont. " Jen's eyes was on the small boy standing in front of the girl. The other two boys on either side of him . He smirked to himself they were protecting her. "Ethereal's also have more abilities than just 'Sight'. 'Sight' is a rare gift even among us. You would be called a Watcher. You are also the Ethereal Prince, young boy. Your Grandmother is sitting and ruling at the moment but it is your birth right. "

* * *

"But my little brother..."

"Or sister." Severus corrected.

"Wont be Ethereal?"

"I do not know." Jen said, "But the child will not have 'Sight' "

"So he..."

"Or she."

"Will be able to touch people?"

"Yes." Jen said softly, " and so will you. " emotion shot through Corvus' eyes then vanished. " Eileen sent me to train you because of the headaches. I will train you around your Wizard lessons. It may take some time but I will teach you to control your gifts and therefore be able to touch people. "

"That would be great." Corvus said, "After all I'm going to have a baby brother, " Severus didn't bother to cut in guessing that Corvus either had seen a baby boy or really wanted a brother. "To help raise and teach. Then maybe I can get a sister . "

Bella beamed brightly while Severus went red. That hadn't been in the plan but he was up for a whole swarm of kids. He'd wanted a large family and if Bella and his Corvus wanted a bigger family he'd give them it. He loved them both so much and would do anything for them.

"Whatever you want, my crow." Corvus nodded as his mother threw herself on his father and kissed him over and over again.

"THERE ARE CHILDREN IN THIS ROOM!" Sophie's mother yelled, noting that the children just looked interested and confused in what they were saying. "Dear's finish your breakfast your first lesson with Remus will start soon. "

"Jen join us." Narcissa motioned, "Come eat."

Jen nodded his consent.

After breakfast the kids were shown to a training room. Jen followed.

"Why are you following me?" Corvus asked, the man. His parents had snuck off most likely to do whatever they did to get the baby in his mother's stomach. "Can I touch you with out Seeing?"

"Yes, you may." Jen said and was shocked when the small Prince grabbed his arm and cling to it. "And you may think of me not only your trainer but your body guard as well."

"Okay, " Corvus said, "These are my friends. " Harry lit up beaming. "Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, and Sophie Roper. I'm sorry I'm clinging , Jen, but I don't get to touch people that often and it's kind of babyish to cling to Mama. "

"We wont tell." Sophie giggled, The boys nodded, "Hey, Mr. Lupin!"

"It's Remus. " Remus said, "I see you're all in muggle clothes. "

Corvus blinked at his friends. He'd always preferred his Muggle clothes but his cousins had always chosen wizard clothes.

Draco wore a nice pair of tailored jeans and a green shirt. Harry wore baggy jeans and red shirt. Sophie was wearing a short powder blue skirt with a red bow around her waist on the back of her waist, her short sleeved shirt was white and button up the first few buttons were undone. They all wore sneakers.

"Well, we don't need to be in uniform." Harry said, "and dad said if we're going to live here all the time then we're going to have to stop trying to show we're richer than Malfoy. "

"You're not." Draco hissed, "and my father said the same thing."

"I'm richer than all three of you put together so shut it!" Corvus snapped the boys shut up. Sophie shut her mouth she had been about to enter the fray. "Mooney what is our first lesson?"

"Today we will start with my best subject. Runes."

"But they don't teach that at Hogwarts until Third year." Sophie spoke up.

"Their loss." Draco said a little enthused. They all rushed to the desks. Four in a row. Remus chuckled Lucius had mentioned his son wanted to be a Potions Master and would need runes. "Ready!"

* * *

"First thing is first." Remus said leaning against the desk he was using. " We are going to share about ourselves and what we want to be. Share some likes dislikes that sort of thing." They all noted Corvus shift around and begin nibbling at his lip. "You may speak to Sophie, Corvus."

Corvus sighed and relaxed. He nodded.

"Harry , you start."

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said, "I hate the whole Boy-Who-Lived thing and just want to be treated normally. I like Quidditch and was going to try to get on the Team this year even though first years aren't allowed because I heard that if they have enough skill they can get on. I hate holding back just so my friends will stay my friends, and I hate people who only like me for being the Boy-Who-Lived. When I grow up I want to play Professional Quidditch."

"I'm Draco Malfoy." Draco said, when Harry gave him a nod." I want to be a Potion's Master! I'm good at Quidditch. I like learning. I don't like idiots who can't think for themselves. I like people who can challenge me. I normally put on a mask in front of people so they don't really get to know the real me. All I want are some friends who like me for me and not my money and the influence I will one day have. "

"I'm Sophie Roper!" Sophie cheered, getting glares from the three boys. "I'm excitable and have lots of energy that I channel into studying and learning everything I can! One day I'm going to be Minister of Magic and fix the corrupted system we are currently working with! My main objective is to get fair rights for creatures! I would like to learn more about Muggles because I just can't understand how they survive without magic! I don't like bully's like Weasley or people who flaunt their knowledge around trying to get Attention like Granger. "

Corvus looked at Sophie and took a cleansing breath.

"I'm Corvus Black. " he said to her. " I want to be a Ward Master when I grow up. It's my life dream . I ..." he got quite then spoke again. " I have never been able to talk to people like others and it makes angry because nothing about me is normal. I'm starved for physical touch because I hardly got it as a child. I don't suffer fools lightly...and I don't feel pain. Never have. "

With that he stared at his desk. His friends shared a look and Remus flinched. Remus could smell the depression rolling off of the boy.

"My name is Remus Lupin." he told them, "I love learning . My passion is to be a teacher so I thank you for being my students. "Three of the four kids smiled at him. " I'm also called Mooney by my friends because we used to run Hogwarts playing pranks on each other and were known at the Marauders. I am also a werewolf."

"COOL!" Four voices said at once.

Remus smiled at them.


	10. Chapter 10

They quickly found out that they didn't have to stay in doors all the time. No they got to go out to dinner and go shopping and to Muggle parks and to the Muggle world in general . The Order was looking for them but every time they got close the adults put on a show of being loud and drawing attention to them.

Corvus and Jen trained mostly at night while everyone else was sleeping. He worked mostly on controlling his mind doing training that mirrored Legilmency and Occlumency but wasn't. He worked hard not understanding how this was going to help with his touch but worked as hard as he could. Jen said that now that he was training he was going to awake his majority sooner probably before the year was out. When that happened he would come into his true power and would be able to touch people whenever the hell he felt like it.

On Halloween they went to visit Harry's mom then went Trick or Treating. Corvus had dressed in all black with a black cape that covered him and billowed around him. He hid his face with the hood and snapped that he was a Dementor and to leave him alone and he liked dressing like this and may never take it off.

His mom and dad seemed to think he was funny and said they would buy him his own cloak so Severus could get his back. Jen just rolled his eyes. He'd become very fond of the young Prince. His heart had ached when he'd caught the boy cutting himself. He'd healed the blood but left the scars at the boy's request. He had hardly let the boy out of his sight from that day on. He still saw the boy cutting and was always close at hand to heal him after. Remus had found out because of his Werewolf senses. He'd told the adults and now everyone was on guard and keeping a closer eye on Corvus.

Bella was trying to hug him as much as she could and Severus would sit with him and make Corvus lean on him while they talked potions or about life or had the 'TALK' .

The other kids hadn't figured out what was going on yet. Thankfully.

* * *

One day in November Sophie's parents vanished. She cried for three days but was assured that she wouldn't have to leave the House. They went to Gringotts and made sure she could still access her money and it was confirmed that her parents were dead. After a hushed conversation Narcissa and Lucius decided to adopt her but let her keep her name. She and Draco were thrilled.

Corvus sighed as he sat in his room. True to his word he wore his cloak and hid every part of his body at all time. He also began wearing long sleeves even though the House was always kept at perfect temperature. He didn't want anyone to see his cuts. He lay in his bed his cloak hanging next to his bed. He wasn't sleeping he didn't sleep the visions made sure of that. He didn't scream anymore because he was getting good at accessing his gift. He sighed. He didn't understand how he could be so depressed and excited at the same time. He was excited that in about a month he would be able to touch people whenever he wanted for the first time in his life.

The urge to cut was back. He popped his wand out of his sheath and rolled up his left sleeve and non-verbally used the cutting curse on his wrist. He stared in fascination as his blood ran down his arm. About the time he started feeling light headed Jen was there to heal him like he always was. Jen then wrapped his arm.

"Try and rest, My Prince. " Jen ran his fingers through Corvus' hair. "Close your mind and let sleep take you. No training tonight."

Corvus' eyes slid shut he hadn't slept since school but he'd been learning to close his mind which blocked out his thoughts enough to slow his brain down and allow him to sleep. He emptied his mind and was out cold moments later.

Jen sighed to himself. He had to find a way to help his little Prince. He bent over and kissed his Prince's forehead.

"Get away from him!" Severus growled from the door. "NOW!"

"It's not what it looks like." Jen said getting up and backing away. "My main gift allows me manipulate emotions. Every night I try and send positive emotion into , little Prince. I kiss his forehead when he is weak so his shields wont block out the massive amount of manipulation I send his way. This is a side effect of the 'Awakening' . You say coming into his majority. I was not and will never do anything sexual with him. He is not my mate. "

"Some how I believe you." Severus sighed, lowering his wand. "You are keeping him from ..."

"Getting to bad, yes." Jen sighed, as Severus went to sit with his son. " He is already showing signs of his powers, my Lord Prince. He is going to be stronger than any Ethereal I have ever meant and I have lived twelve of a wizard's life times. "

"I see. " Severus sighed, running fingers through his son's hair. " I want to help him . I really do but I don't know how. " he sighed, "Hopefully, tomorrow he will be so happy this wont happen."

"What happens tomorrow?"

"I contacted Evan Rosier to come and start teaching the children about wards." Severus replied "Corvus wants to be a Ward Master when he grows up and is enthralled with Rosier's books. Rosier will arrive first thing in the morning. I'm hoping Corvus will be able to talk to him. "

"Yes, I'm sure little Prince will absolutely love your gift."

Severus nodded he sure as hell hoped so. He wanted to help Corvus so bad but because of Corvus' gifts wasn't sure how he could.


End file.
